Key to the Soul
by Daemon spades
Summary: Sora fought and defeated Xehanort at the cost of his life. Watch as his new life in Las noches unfolds. Hiatus
1. The New Beginning

_OK. This is my first story and so I hope that I can get some good critique along with some advice on what I did wrong and what needs to be changed._

_Sora: Why the hell do I die?!_

_DQ44: Because that is how I set it up. Deal with it! And now to the story!_

_Sora: DQ44 does not own Kingdom hearts or bleach, because if he did then this would be the video game._

**Chapter 1: ****The New beginning**

_**Sora's POV**_

"Ow.", I spoke in agony, feeling pain around my body.

'_What happened?_'. I thought to myself. I could barely find any energy to use to open my eyes.

"Your pathetic.", a deep masculine voice spoke slowly in a tone of voice that was a mix of derision, and disappointment? Why was he disappointed? Did I do something wrong?

I forced my eyes to open, and gasped as I looked up to see a man with long silver hair, yellowish-orange eyes in a black cloak staring down at me with a look of disgust on his face.

"Xehanort!", I spoke in fear, and then I tried to get up keyword 'try'. Why couldn't I move my arms, and legs? What was this warm dark red liquid pooling out under me? It took me only a second to realize what the liquid was.

"Blood?", I whispered aloud terrified, and then the memories came back. Me, and Xehanort were fighting... And I lost.

"You failed Sora.", Xeheanort spoke slowly in that monotone voice of his as he summoned one of his ethereal blades, and raised into the air.

"Stop.", I spoke louder but it was futile. He swung his arm down, I saw a red flash of light then the world faded into black.

"Ow. Ow ow ow. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ow ow ow ow!", I screamed in agony as my eyes snapped opened and I looked up to see what looked to be the night sky except that there were no stars. Only the crescent moon.

The pain faded away, and I got up off of the ground slowly. I scanned the area around me, and took note of the fact I was in some sort of desert.

"Where am I?", I asked myself as I raised one hand up to scratch my head, and stopped. For a second I just stared at my hand as if it wasn't mine. It looked like a normal hand if you ignored the claws that replaced my fingers. It wasn't the claws that drew my attention. It was my skin. My very pale almost paper white skin.

"What happened to me?", I asked myself as I took a closer inspection of my body. I ignored the black cloak that I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing before, and paid close attention to the fact my entire was as pale as my hand was. I made another discovery when I touched my skin, and hissed.

"I'm really cold.", I spoke again breaking the deathly silence of the desert then I widened my eyes in realization.

"I can't hear anything! Not even my own...", I paused as pulled down the zipper to my cloak, and stared down at me chest, and then screamed.

"AAAHHHH!".

"My heart! It's gone!", I screeched again. Then I stopped all of a sudden as another revelation made itself known.

"If my heart is gone then I'm... dead.", I spoke barely above a whisper repressing the urge to stutter. For some reason I shifted my foot, and stopped when my foot touched something. My eyes darted down to the ground, and I saw to objects on the ground. An over-sized metal key, and a mirror. I ignored the key as I stared at the mirror, or rather my reflection.

I didn't recognize the face that was looking back at me. Maybe that was the wrong choice of words. I didn't recognize the mask that was looking back at me.

"I don't understand.", I said to myself as I picked the mirror up, and looked into the reflection of myself, and stared at the strange diamond shaped mask with some strange red sigil on it. There were two small eyeholes place underneath the cross's 'arms' that held two small yellow orbs staring back at me in confusion. I was confused since - 1; I remember that this mask wasn't on my face when I was conscious before, and 2; I don't remember who I am.

I searched the memories in my head, and found... nothing. Nothing at all. I couldn't remember anything. No that is wrong. I can remember some stuff. But when it comes to the stuff that pertains to myself I'm drawing a blank.

"Who am I?", I muttered as I put the mirror away into one of the pockets of my coat, and glanced down at the over sized metal key. It was at this moment two words drifted into my mind all of a sudden - 1; Keyblade. I'm guessing that was what this thing was. 2; Sora. That was a little bit harder to figure out but then it dawned on me. Perhaps this Keyblade was a personal belonging of mine. It certainly felt like that when I picked the keyblade up, and it seemed to make a sound that sounded as if it appreciated me picking it up. For some reason If that was the case then the word Sora had to hold some special meaning to me as well. Perhaps it was the name of this Keyblade.

"No.", I shook my head all of a sudden. For some reason I knew this Keyblade's name wasn't Sora. Before I could continue my musings a soft boom sounded behind me, and I whirled around on instinct, and was mask to face with a man. A man in white with slicked back brown hair with one curling dangling down.

"Greetings young hallow. I am Sosuke Aizen. What is your name?", the man spoke calmly, and smoothly. Something inside me told me not to trust this man. Perhaps it was that look in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking toward me as if I was just some piece of meat. He was studying me, examining me, appraising me. This made me angry.

As if he sensed my ire he raised his hand, and spoke, "I'm sorry if I disturbed hallow-san but I was watching I've been watching you for a quite a while, and your actions interested me. So I ask again who are you?".

I frowned, and thought carefully then spoke, "I don't know." I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes for a second but he closed them before I could put more focus on it.

"I see. Then you have generalized amnesia, correct?", he spoke just as smoothly as he did before. I decided this man wasn't worth the effort, and turned preparing to leave. Then he spoke again.

"How about I help you get your memories back?", I paused for a second then spoke.

"What's the catch.", I told the man in a tone dripping with skepticism. His answer threw me off.

"Nothing.", I narrowed my eyes, and was about to make a remark but Aizen interrupted me again.

"All I ask is for you to join me. If you do then I can help you get rid of that cold emptiness your feeling in your chest.", The man replied smiling widely as my eyes widened then narrowed.

"How?", I asked him repressing the desire to kill this man.

"My research has allowed me to able to break down the barriers that separate Hallows such as yourself, and Soul Reapers like me.", he explained as his smile turn into a self satisfied smirk.

Sometime soon in the future I will think back to this day, and regret the decision I made, "Okay I'll come with you. But if you betray me then you will regret it.", I told the man glaring coldly at him. For some reason these emotions I was experiencing felt foreign to me.

"Don't worry,", the man told me as he turned around, and motioned for me to follow him, "Together you, and I will usher in a new world free of such illusions as deception.".

I followed the man even though most of me was screaming out to kill him.

'_Someday Aizen you will regret leaving your back wide open like that._', I thought to myself as I gripped the Keyblade in my hand tightly.

**(Authors Note: **How was that? If your curious about Sora's mask it is the mask Xion wears in her Final form in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. Only I modified it a bit. The cloak is the same one the organization wears. Made with the help of littleking9512**)**


	2. I have a group!

The arrancarization process was to be honest... not as painful as some thought it would be.

"This is... interesting." Aizen stated staring not at the arrancar in front of him but the two other arrancar's behind him.

Sora stared intently at the mirror he had with him before looking at his dark spiky hair pulling at the tip of one of his spikes that for some reason changed from jet-black to a dark shade of brown before pocketing the mirror in his cloak. Sora then stared at the two arrancars in front of him with a troubled expression on his somewhat pale face. Sora scratched the fragment of his hollow mask that attached itself to the left side of his face covering his entire cheek and going over his jawline and contouring to the underside of his eye.

"Who are you two?" Sora asked as studied the two arrancars looking the boy in his blue eyes who looked back into Sora's yellow eyes. The boy looked like a blonde version of himself, and this disturbed Sora. He took some relief that the blonde wasn't a complete clone since he was an inch or two shorter than him the fragment of his hollow mask was attached to the right side of his face covering his entire cheek and going over his jawline and contouring to the underside of his eye.

Sora turned his gaze to the girl, and locked eyes with her blue/purple eyes before studying the rest of her intently. Something about this girl seemed familar as she reminded her of someone with hair like hers but that person's hair was longer, and maroon, this girl's hair was short and black like his. Sora found it odd that her mask fragment looked to be exactly like his except that it covered the left side of her forehead and contoured around her eyebrow. Sora's eyes travelled downward as he became facinated with her body not noticing she was barely an inch shorter than the blonde boy.

"Quit staring." The blonde boy hissed glaring at Sora.

"Sorry." Sora replied remembering the fact that when the arrancarization process had ended that Sora was naked, and Sora was thankful he still had the cloak to hide under. Sora assumed that the two of them must have become arrancars with him as they were naked like he was. Sora's turned to Aizen and asked, "Can we get some clothes please?"

Aizen nodded before leaving going to get some uniforms for the new additions to his army.

The dark room was quiet until the girl broke the silence speaking in a polite tone, "I'm Xion, and can I have that cloak please?" She finished in a pleading tone.

Sora nodded then removed the cloak, and threw it at the girl named Xion. Sora turned to look at the boy who was looking at the wall next to him with an uncomfortable look on his face, "What's with you?"

"Nothing." The boy answered quickly not turning to look Sora in the face.

Sora raised an eyebrow in response before turning back to Xion who had finished getting the cloak on.

"Thank you." Xion replied smiling gratefully.

"No problem." Sora answered back before turning to the boy again, "I'll ask you this one last time who are you?"

"Roxas." The blonde answered bluntly still not looking at Sora.

"What's your problem?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Were naked." Roxas answered again.

"Oh. So your a prude." Sora said quickly as Roxas turned and glared at Sora angry.

"I'm not a prude." Roxas snapped back angry.

"Whatever." Sora then shrugged as Aizen came back in with their new uniforms.

(Scene Change.)

"I would like to introduce you all to our new quatro espada, Sora." Aizen announced smiling widely as the 10 arrancars before him all stared at Sora intently their faces all displaying different emotions. Ulquiorra stared at Sora intently before closing his eyes, and looking away. Stark looked at Sora with a lazy expression on his face. Barragan studied Sora intently his face tightened as he was deep in thought. Halibel's, and Zommari's face remained unreadable. Grimmjow, and Noritora glared angrily at Sora for some reason. Szayelaporro watched Sora intently with a curious expresion on his face. Sora ignored the looks he was getting from the other arrancars, and stared intently at one of arrancar in particular.

This arrancar was a beautiful rather well endowed woman with long light green hair flowing all the way down to her waist and had a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face right below her eyes as if she had a permanent blush. Her outfit reminded Sora of the same outfit Xion was wearing with a fe noticeable differences. Lastly the remains of her Hollow mask seemed to form a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. Sora's eyes travelled upward, and stared at her grey eyes. She smiled kindly albeit nervously as she seemed to blush harder from the prolonged attention Sora was giving her.

"Mi nina bonita." Sora whispered softly smiling as the beautiful arrancar must have understood what he said as he blush seemed to intensify.

Sadly all good things must come to an end as Roxas who like Xion had accompinied Sora to meet the espadas, and their fraccion decided to gibbs slap Sora behind the head.

Sora glared at Roxas before turning back, and looking into the face of another arrancar. This arrancar had long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his Hollow mask on his right cheek, while his face resembled that of a pale human. The remnants seemed to be the mask's upper jaw, but extended around the back of his head and like a sort of crest. His body also resembled that of a normal human, with the exception of a Hollow hole located below the base of his neck. He wore a long white jacket that remained opened from the waist below, a black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri. He also wore a red belt underneath the sash, which he used to keep a sword by his side and through it. The sword resembled a basic katana with a black handle and an hourglass-shaped guard.

His outfit was much like Roxas's except that Roxas's belt was orange instead of red, and Roxas didn't wear a black sash underneath his belt. The condecending smirk this arrancar gave Sora pissed him off for some reason. Sora really wanted to wipe that smirk off.

"Greetings, I am Arturo Plateado. The quinta espada." Arturo finished frowning as he glared at Aizen before glaring at Sora.

-

**DONE! What do you think? **

**Arturo is from Bleach: The Shattered Blade, and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom videogames. There is a fanfiction that is a modded version of The 3rd Phantom out there in the archives. I would reccomend you read it.**


	3. When did this happen!

Sora wondered why he was here at the moment standing a few meters in front of Arturo in the massive desert within Las Noches.

"Any last words insect before I squash you?" Arturo asked in that very noticeable spanish accent of his.

I thought for a moment then spoke, "Yes. Don't..." I smirked as Arturo's eye widened, before he turned around, and raised one of his arms up quickly to block my strike, "Underestimate me." I finished before disappearing again using sonido, and reappearing only briefly all over the place in an attempt to disconcert the condescending arrancar.

Arturo scoffed before disappearing much like I did using his own sonido. I widened my eyes as he reappeared right in front of me, and lunged with the same hand my Keyblade had struck before more than likely trying to impale me with it. I leapt back a few feet, and thanked my instincts as I leapt back a few feet more that I did as Arturo's extended fingers suddenly gained a thin, long powerful looking dark aura that I assumed by the shape of it that it was some sort of blade.

I glanced at him, and probably would have lost my composure as the same energy that made his beam saber thing was now flowing off of Arturo's back, and took the shape of two large green wings that reminded me greatly of some sort of mythical bird.

"You would do well not to underestimate me as well insect." Arturo spoke aloud smiling evily at me with that condescending look returning to his face.

"Pause!" I yelled confusing Arturo, and before he could retort I spoke, "Why are you trying to kill me again?"

"Because no one may exist who are stronger than me. By defeating you I will gain more power in order to get revenge on the one who bested me in combat." Arturo answered as he glared at our audience who stood a few yards away to keep out of harms way. I cocked my head to the side to see who he was glaring at specifically, and noticed Ulquiorra was staring off into space with that somewhat creepy emotionless mask.

I turned back to Arturo, and ducked just in to avoid having my head impaled by the same beam saber he had used on me before, then I frowned, and spoke, "If you got a problem with the emo then take it out on him, and leave me out of your little lover's spat."

I felt a sudden massive pressure coming down on me from both Arturo, and someone behind me. I repressed the urge to shiver as the pressure bearing down on my back was much worse in comparison to the one Arturo was sending at me. The best way to describe the pressure is that it felt like an icy cold hand was gripping my throat, and trying to squeeze the life out of me, "I. Am. Not. Gay." Someone behind me that I could only assume was Ulquiorra hissed into my ear. I decided it would be best at the moment not to mention he didn't deny that he was an emo.

"Arturo on the other hand..." Ulquiorra trailed before using sonido to return to where he was before as the pressure he was releasing on me eased up, as Arturo's intensified.

"I will crush you for your insolence insect!" Arturo snarled out in fury as I rolled my eyes not really concerned for the pressure coming at me, 'this is getting really boring fast. Better wrap this up before the prick ends up hurting someone on accident.'

With that in mind I stepped back, and prepared to use an technique I suddenly remembered. As I raised my keyblade, and swung it back slowly preparing to charge forward at speeds I doubt anyone here could keep up with, "I recommend you hit me with your best shot now or else you will die." I warned Arturo.

"Cero." Arturo spoke smiling evilly not caring for the cherry blossoms that were falling down around me as he fired what could be described as a massive red beam of energy at me. I smirked, and whispered, "Zantetsuken."

What happened next couldn't be explained as one second the Cero was coming straight at me, and I was standing still. And in the next second the Cero that had suddenly been cut in half detonated as the cherry blossoms that seemed to have flown towards it disintegrated for some reason, and I was standing behind Arturo with my Keyblade pointing down at the ground panting in exhaustion.

Arturo turned to stare at me in shock before a massive X-shaped gash appeared on his chest spewing out blood, and he slowly fell forward to the ground, "Impossible." He whispered before he hit the ground.

After regaining my breath I raised my Keyblade up to the sky, and chanted, "Cura."

As if in response to my chant a soft green light enveloped me, and Arturo as golden bells appeared above us ringing out loud a soft tune that made me, and those who could hear it feel at peace. The golden bells disappeared as the green light around me, and Arturo faded.

I turned to see Aizen was clapping with what could be described as an amused smile on his face, "That was very impressive Sora. I have a feeling you will fit in well here." Aizen spoke aloud not noticing some of the looks I was getting from the rest of the audience as I felt the combined might of the spiritual pressure of the espada bearing down on me, and allowed myself to shiver, and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah I'll fit in here like Justin Bieber would fit in at an ACDC concert. Wait a minute? How would I know that, and who the hell is Justin Bieber?"

Annoying waifish teenage somewhat girlish popstars aside Sora knew for certain that he better watch his back here in Hueco Mundo, or die slowly, and quite enjoyably depending on who it was who decided to kill him.

'Wait a minute' Sora thought, "Where's Szayelaporro?"

As if some unknown higher being of badassness (Me.) was answering Sora's question an explosion went off followed by 2 very powerful pressures coming down on Las Noches. Then as soon as it had came the two pressures disappeared.

Soon Sora, and some of the other espadas went off to find out what was happening as they sped off to Szayelaporro's laboratory of doom! (Cue thunder, and lightning in background.)

(SCENE CHANGE)

"Victory!" Szayelaporro declared as he pumped his fist in the air smirking at the 2 unconcious beings that lay on the ground a few feet in front of him, 'I should follow Aizen-sama more often when he is scouting for Vasto lordes.' Szayelaporro thought thinking about how he had found a strange looking silver haired teen passed out a few miles near where Sora had been at.

What had peaked Szayelaporro's interest about he silver haired youth was that was radiating intense spiritual energy that was very similar to that of a Hollow, and a Soul Reaper. Imagine what sort of expression Szayelaporro had on his face when he discovered there was some sort of barrier inside of the silver haired teen that kept the Hollow, and Soul Reaper spiritual energy separate.

So with Aizen-sama's permission Szayelaporro used the Hogyoku to break the barrier. Of course was glad that he survived the explosion of clashing spiritual energy that followed, along with the combined might of the 2 different spiritual energies that would more than likely have made Baraggan nervous.

As a result of Szayelaporro's expreimentation he had succeeded in creating two new beings who both had Soul Reaper, and Hollow spiritual energy each. Szayelaporro slowly walked towards the two new beings ready to experiment on them some more until...

"What the fuck!?" Sora exclaimed as he arrived at the scene first seeing Szayelaporro was trying to do something to the 2 beings.

Szayelaporro tsked, and was about to explain to Sora what he was doing but before he could another much weaker explosion went off nearby, and when Sora, and Szayelaporro turned they saw that the silver hared being who was wearing a black shihaksho, and wore a white mask similar to that of a hallow's had disappeared leaving the other slightly paler silver haired being whose white mask was broken alone. What happened Szayelaporro?" Halibel asked as she glared intently at Szayelaporro daring him to move any closer to the unconcious silver haired arrancar behind her as the other arrancars who had followed her, and Sora arrived. She had arrived moments after the silver haired mask wearing Soul Reaper had made his exit, and now due to lack of knowledge she suspected Szayelaporro was trying to do something... disturbing to the still unconcious arrancar she stood in front of protectively.

Szayelaporro, and Sora just stared unable to think of anything inteligent to say as the arrancars around them waited for Szayelaporro's answer.

Szayelaporro finally spoke, and what he said is the last thing you should say when your in a situation like this, "It isn't what it looks like."

Sora promptly facepalmed as Aizen discretely retrieved his hogyoku, and left but not without glancing at the unconcious arrancar behind Halibel.

"Szayelaporro..." Halibel said to the decima espada who was now trying to save himself from the tres espada's wrath, "Shut up or I will kill you." Halibel said letting loose some killer intent as she turned, and stared down at the unconcious arrancar who had yet to wake up unaware that in the naruto-verse a certain 4th mizukage had a feeling someone had stolen her line.

"Can somebody get this guy some clothes?" Sora asked aloud pointing at the silver haired arrancar in an attempt to break the tension he had just noticed was present here.

"Okay." Grimmjow, and Stark muttered as they left, but not without giving Szayelaporro a glance while muttering, "You think you know some people."


End file.
